Birth of a Dream Chapter 1
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: The story of how Hogwarts started. Please email me and tell me what you think....sharon3028@aol.com
1. Default Chapter

The Birth of a Dream  
  
Chapter 1-Sometimes a Dream Begins Due to a Nightmare  
  
The owl had come swiftly, the owl that Helga Hufflepuff had been waiting for weeks. It's message? An invitation to her 5 year class reunion with her fellow graduates from Merlin's School of Magic.  
  
It was hard to believe it had been five years since she had graduated. It seems like only yesterday she was a scared first year, homesick and alone. But one of her roommates, Rowena Ravenclaw, had become one of her best friends at Merlin's, and they had gotten through school together, along with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, although all of them secretly wondered about Salazar. He seemed to dabble in the dark arts, and was often in trouble.  
  
It wasn't long before three more owls arrived, bearing letters from her three former classmates. She quickly answered the four letters and sent them on their way, accepting the invitation, and agreeing to meet her three friends the day before the reunion to catch up on old times.  
  
Weeks passed and soon it was the week before the class reunion. Gathering up her favorite robes and hats, Helga excitedly packed for the reunion when another owl arrived, a black owl which signified bad news. Helga's hands shook as she opened the envelope.  
  
From the Order of Merlin  
  
We regret to inform all former students that Merlin's School of Magic has been destroyed. Thankfully, the students inside were spared, but sadly the body of Headmaster Tristan Hogwarts was found amongst the rubble.  
  
Out of respect for him and his family, we have cancelled the class reunion. Once again, I am very sorry to be the bearer of such bad news.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Legolas Truehart Order of Merlin  
  
Tears streamed down Helga's face as she finished reading the letter from Legolas. Summoning her owl, she sent him off with three more letters, one for each of her friends. She invited them to her house the following night, to talk with them about what had happened.  
  
The following day, she bustled around, getting things ready for their arrival. By early evening, everything was finished and at four she heard the first knock. Opening the door, she found Rowena Ravenclaw standing before her.  
  
"Rowena!"She said, embracing her friend,"Can you believe this? This is just AWFUL!"  
  
"I know, I know, Helga,"The two women burst into tears, comforting each other and trying to comprehend the tragedy which had befallen their alma mater and their beloved headmaster. Soon, behind them, they heard two more voices.  
  
"I know, I could hardly believe it myself,"Godric said, solemnly. "Who would dare to do something so dastardly"Salazar added.  
  
"Well,"Helga said, wiping away her tears,"Come sit down and let me share with you what I have been thinking."  
  
Putting dinner on the table, Helga motioned to the others to make themselves comfortable and to dig in,"I have been up all night thinking about the repercussions of what has happened, and I think I have a solution. You all know that my family has that castle on that Island, right?"  
  
Nodding in affirmation, her friends waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"Well, it is out of the way, and it's not being used for anything. In fact, we've been trying to figure out what to do with it, and no one has come up with a solution, until now. I say we make use of something that is just taking up space now, and open a school of our own. We could even call it Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in honor of Tristan. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a GREAT idea,"Godric said, hugging her,"The students will have someplace to study and we can have the professors from the other school come."  
  
"I agree, count me in!"  
  
"Me too,"Salazar concurred, his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Okay, first thing we have to do is gather together all of the professors from the other school, and head on over to the castle to start getting it ready for students. It's possible we can get some merchants to donate supplies and such...we are going to need beds, linens, desks,"Helga said, making a list,"That other school was huge, we are going to have a lot of transfers."  
  
For the next couple of weeks, everyone was extremely busy. Rowena was in charge of getting donations, Helga sent out the notices to the teachers, Godric sent out the notices to the students, and Salazar used his magic to start getting the castle ready for occupation.  
  
It wasn't long before the grounds were bustling with activity. Professors arrived from all over the world, eager to help with the school dedicated to Tristan Hogwarts. The four upper parts of the castle were divided into houses, their names dedicated to the four original founders of the school-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Like at Merlin's school, these houses would be in competition. A special hat was created, one that would know where a student belonged by looking into their mind and heart. The hat was called the Sorting hat, and it was decided that on the first day of the semester there would be a sorting ceremony to signify the start of the school year.  
  
At last, the day everyone had long awaited arrived, the day when the students would be brought by the special Hogwarts express. Another magical feature added to make the place special, a wall in the London train station had been made into a portal to platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts express was waiting to be boarded. From the train station near the school, students entered boats that took them across the lake and onto the school grounds.  
  
Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar eagerly welcomed the students into the great hall, which had been chosen for meals and assemblies, and asked them gather at the front. As each name was called, the students came forth and placed the Sorting hat upon their heads. Sometimes the Sorting hat debated for several minutes before announcing a house, and sometimes it didn't even barely touch the wearer's head.  
  
After a while, everyone was sorted, and seated in their respective tables, depending on their house.  
  
"I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every person in this room represents a legacy...we have all been under Headmaster Tristan Hogwarts. We dedicate this school to him, and hope that we can make him proud,"There were tears in Helga's eyes as she made this speech, and a round of applause followed the brief moment of silence. Looking around, she saw many moist eyes, in the faces of professors and students alike.  
  
A dream had begun with a nightmare, as many dreams often do. 


	2. Eyes of a Snake

The Birth of a Dream Chapter 2-Eyes of a Snake  
  
Salazar's eyes sparkled as he watched each new Slytherin take their place at the table on his far right. They all looked promising, but a certain first year stood out from the rest. Consulting his list, he searched for the name he was looking for. Ah yes, here it is. Tom Riddle. In him, he saw rebellion, anger and malice. Perfect! This is definitely a student he would have to get to know better.  
  
There were also other promising students. He'd have to get to know them better, of course. But he knew that the spell put on the Sorting hat was a strong one, and it was designed not to fail. He started making notes...invitations to the most promising students for a very special class. One which would be held late at night, under the guise of darkness. For if the other professors knew...  
  
"Salazar...Salazar...did you hear me?"Godric's voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Godric. I'm just thinking about all the new students and how to help them best."  
  
"I was wondering...when do you want to start Quiddich games? It won't be long before the snow is flying fast and it will be too cold to play."  
  
"Oh, next week I suppose. We need to get to know the students better and find out their strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"You're right. It may be this year Quiddich will have to be put on the back burner. Maybe we can think of another way for the houses to compete."  
  
Stepping down from the teachers' table in the front of the meeting hall, Salazar went down to where his students sat, pulled up a chair, and joined them,"Welcome to Slytherin house. I trust that you will do your best to make me proud."  
  
There was an air of mischief and malice at the table, as if everyone there had a devious mind,"I should very like to spend some time with each of you in the coming weeks...I will be setting up appointments and sending you notices by owl as to when yours is. I expect promptness and utmost respect. To those of you who show promise, I will bestow upon you the greatest gift I can offer. To those who cause me trouble, I will make your lives here a living hell. Any questions?"  
  
A stunned silence ensued, yet those who he knew would be the cream of the crop smiled at him and nodded in admiration. Yes, he thought to himself, this would be a good year.  
  
Back at the professors' table, Godric leaned over to Helga and quietly said,"He's up to something. Maybe we shouldn't have included him."  
  
"I noticed, Godric. He's always made me suspicious...his shifty eyes, his dark ways. We need to keep an eye on him. I'm afraid he could bring about the downfall of Hogwarts..." 


End file.
